Meu Príncipe Encantado
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: Eu o via quase todos os dias, de segunda a sexta feira e às vezes no final de semana. Ele era muito bonito e doze anos mais velho que eu. Era podre de rico e tinha todas as mulheres que queria em sua cama. Mas nada disso foi capaz de impedir que aquela noite fosse a melhor da minha vida. À noite em que descobri que ele era meu príncipe encantado.


Sinopse: Eu o via quase todos os dias, de segunda a sexta feira e às vezes no final de semana. Ele era muito bonito e doze anos mais velho que eu. Era podre de rico e tinha todas as mulheres que queria em sua cama. Já eu era pobre, morava sozinha e dividia meu tempo entre a faculdade de jornalismo e meu emprego de secretaria. Mas nada disso foi capaz de impedir que aquela noite fosse a melhor da minha vida. À noite em que descobri que ele era meu príncipe encantado.

**Capítulo Único**

Desde que o vi pela primeira vez, ele nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça. Alto, magro, forte, bonito, inteligente e muito rico. Seria assim que o diria se alguém me pedisse uma descrição de Edward Cullen há dois meses.

Ele era o sonho de consumo da maioria das mulheres que o conheciam. Só não era de todas, porque algumas eram comprometidas. Mas existem boatos que algumas abandonaram seus respectivos parceiros por uma noite com ele, mas só tiveram uma noite e nada a mais.

A fama de mulherengo dele era conhecida por todos, entretanto isso nunca afastava as mulheres. Parecia ter o efeito contrário. Quanto mais à fama de galinha aumentava mais mulheres ele tinha em sua cama. Quer dizer, não exatamente em sua cama, pois ele nunca levava ninguém lá. Somente sua família era digna de visitá-lo nos seus dias de folga.

Edward era um jovem e rico empresário no ramo de cosméticos. Dono de uma fortuna de fazer inveja a muitos atores de Hollywood, com apenas 32 anos. Seu escritório no centro de Nova York ocupava uma quadra inteira.

Todos os dias ele chegava em seu Volvo prateado. Nunca estava acompanhado de seguranças e era gentil e carismático com qualquer pessoa, independente da situação econômica. Todos os dias, às três horas da tarde, ele ia a uma cafeteria que fica em frente ao seu escritório. Ele sentava em um lugar afastado, pedia seu café fumegante e observava os transeuntes. Eu apenas o observava de longe, sem nunca ser descoberta.

Já conhecia seus hábitos, sorrisos e um pouco do seu humor. Edward sempre mexia nos cabelos quando estava nervoso ou enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Eu o conhecia como se fôssemos amigos de infância, atrevo a dizer namorados há muito tempo. E nos meus sonhos mais loucos ele era e era somente meu. Entretanto eu tinha certeza que tudo não passava de pensamentos absurdos, mas isso não me impedia de observá-lo na cafeteria de segunda a sexta-feira.

Eu era estagiária no The New York Times na seção de política e fazia o meu melhor para que fosse contratada por eles depois que me formasse em jornalismo. Chegava uma hora e ia embora as seis da noite. Não tinha tempo suficiente para ir em casa tomar um banho e ir a faculdade, por isso saia do estágio e ia correndo para a faculdade que começava as sete horas.

Minha chefe, Rosalie Hale, era loira, alta, tinha o corpo escultural, desejada por quase todos os homens no jornal. Já eu era baixa, magra, tinha os olhos castanhos escuros cacheados, era mais branca que leite e desastrada é meu sobrenome. Qualidades que definitivamente afastavam os homens ao invés de aproximá-los.

Meu último namorado, Jacob, foi um fiasco. Na minha frente ele era o namorado mais amoroso de todos, nas minhas costas o homem mais galanteador de todos. Era bem capaz de deixar Edward Cullen no chinelo.

Namorei aquele traste durante longos três meses, porém logo na terceira semana ele mudou da água para o vinho. Não se importava comigo e só me procurava quando precisava de algum favor, por isso decidi terminar o nosso namoro que por sinal nem deveria ter começado.

Depois dessa desilusão eu me foquei nos meus estudos e segui em frente, mas assim que vi Edward senti algo diferente, algo que nunca havia sentido por nenhum outro homem. Eu tinha medo de que esses sentimentos poderiam desencadear, então tentava ao máximo reprimir a bola de neve que estava crescendo dentro de mim.

Rosalie já tinha percebido o meu interesse pelo Cullen e me alertava dizendo que eu era areia demais para o caminhãozinho dele, mas eu achava que era o contrário, mas não dizia para não contrariá-la.

– Acho que _ele_ não vem hoje, Bella, já são três e quinze e ele sempre chega no máximo até três e cinco – Rosalie comentou bebericando seu chá de camomila.

Já estava preparada para não vê-lo naquela quinta-feira. Sabia de cor e salteado sua agenda de compromissos – que estava disponível na internet – para o resto da semana e do fim de semana. Ele estaria presente na inauguração de uma nova loja em Londres. Eu o acompanharia pelas revistas e jornais de fofocas.

– Deve estar em algum compromisso – comentei vagamente esperando que ela percebesse um pouco do meu desapontamento fingido. Já tinha me conformado em ser apenas mais uma apaixonada por ele que não seria correspondida.

– Posso me juntar a vocês? – um homem alto, moreno e forte perguntou. Era Emmett, chefe da seção de esportes do jornal.

– Claro – respondi, uma vez que Rose estava muda. Ela sempre era segura de si, confiante, mas perto dele parecia mais uma criança indefesa. Eu me perguntava se era assim que ficaria perto de Edward se algum dia tivesse oportunidade. Balancei minha cabeça na tentativa de dissipar os pensamentos sobre ele.

– E então, Bella, gostando do estágio? – ele voltou a perguntar depois que percebeu que Rosalie fazia qualquer coisa, exceto olhar pra ele.

– Claro, é uma honra poder estagiar no The New York Times.

– E Rosalie é uma boa chefa? – quis saber.

– Sem sombra de dúvidas! Mas diria que ela está mais para amiga que para chefe – dei um cutucão nela pra que falasse alguma coisa.

– Bella também é uma ótima funcionária – despejou de uma vez olhando pra ele e logo em seguida se retirou dizendo que tinha várias coisas pra fazer.

– Será que ela não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim, Bella? – questionou triste.

– Gosta mais do que você imagina, mas tem vergonha de ficar perto de você e fazer algo que lhe desaponte.

– Pode ser – ele ficou um tempo pensativo durante um tempo e depois sugeriu que voltássemos ao trabalho e assim voltamos para a sede do jornal.

**(...)**

Liguei a televisão naquela manhã fatídica de dezembro apenas para ter algum barulho e não me sentir tão sozinha. Estava de férias na faculdade e também no estágio, por isso tenha tempo e sobra para pensar _nele. _

Já tinha lido vários livros, assistido a alguns seriados e filmes, mas mesmo assim _ele _continuava na minha cabeça.

No final de duas semanas desisti de esquecê-lo. Não era uma coisa que eu tinha controle.

Decidi ir ao cinema para espairecer um pouco, mas aqueles casais se agarrando não estavam ajudando. A única coisa que salvou foi o filme.

Quando estava voltando para casa optei por ir à cafeteria que tanto amava. Tinha plena consciência de que Edward não estaria lá, mas só o fato de saber que ele _esteve _lá me animava um pouco.

O lugar estava praticamente vazio. Havia apenas um rapaz sozinho em uma mesa e uma mulher com seu filho. Naquele momento desejei ser amiga de Edward para saber se ele gostaria de ter filhos, mas antes que voltasse a divagar deixei esses pensamentos de lado e entrei logo, pois estava começando a chover e parecia que o céu iria desabar a qualquer momento. Tinha certeza que minha sombrinha não aguentaria ir até a esquina e eu precisava voltar para minha casa. Era o único lugar que poderia me abrigar durante a tempestade Sandy, uma vez que não tinha nenhum parente morando na cidade meus pais estavam muito longe, em Forks.

Assim que entrei fui para o meu lugar rotineiro, mas na metade do caminho embarrei em alguém. Quem era a única pessoa que conseguia embarrar em alguém num lugar que tem no máximo cinco pessoas? Eu, Isabella Swan.

– Me desculpe. Não foi minha intenção... – reuni toda a minha dignidade e olhei para a pessoa. Já sabia que era um homem, pois usava terno, e quando olhei em seu rosto fiquei muda. Era _ele. _Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen. Em carne e osso e estava me segundo pela cintura para que não me esborrachasse no chão. Ele abriu um sorriso lindo, aquele sorriso que era o meu favorito desde que o vi pela primeira vez.

– Calma. Foi só um esbarrão.

Achei que o tempo havia parado e fiquei contemplando aquele rosto tão perto do meu. Pensei em acariciar aquelas bochechas, mas voltei à realidade quando ele começou a me sacudir.

– Você está bem, moça?

– Sim, claro. É só que... – não consegui completar minha frase, mas na minha cabeça ela estava totalmente concluída. "_É só que não acredito que estou cara a cara com Edward Cullen." _Minha paixão platônica, talvez não tão platônica assim, mas de qualquer forma... De qualquer forma nada! Eu tinha que parar de conversar comigo mesma. Isso estava atrapalhando minha vida.

Ele me olhava paciente e somente voltou a falar quando percebeu que eu estava prestando atenção nele.

– É só que? – incitou, mas não diria nem sobre tortura.

– Nada importante – dei um sorriso amarelo e ele tirou suas mãos de mim. Mesmo querendo recolocá-las na minha cintura não tive coragem suficiente. Sem contar que ele me acharia uma louca pervertida.

Aproveitei que ele se afastou e fui para o meu lugar de sempre. Uma mulher de meia idade veio me atender e não demorou para trazer meu cappuccino.

Edward não foi embora. Ele sentou na mesma mesa que tinha o rapaz sozinho. Ele deve ter ficado ali, pelo menos, uns vinte minutos. De vez em quando percebia que ele estava me observando, mas nunca tinha coragem suficiente para encará-lo. Somente uma vez sustentei seu olhar e senti um arrepio percorrendo meu corpo. Por que ele tinha que ter aquele sorriso tão perfeito que me deixava desconsertada? Concentrei em terminar meu cappuccino, pois tinha que chegar logo em casa. Mas como tudo parecia que iria dar errado naquele dia, assim que coloquei os pés para fora da cafeteira notei que seria impossível chegar em casa de ônibus ou metro.

Respirei fundo pensando nas minhas alternativas: voltar pra casa a pé ou ficar em algum hotel aqui perto, porém aqueles lugares eram tão caros que teria que trabalhar durante todo um ano, sem poder gastar nem um centavo. Ficar ali estava fora de questão!

Abri meu guarda-chuva e já estava indo para minha própria morte naquele temporal quando escuto uma risada do meu lado.

– Você vai mesmo sair nessa tempestade?

Resolvi ignorá-lo, pois tinha que chegar em casa e ele não iria me levar até lá. Até aquele momento Edward perfeito pra mim, mas depois daquela risada ele estava caindo no meu conceito. Respirei fundo e coloquei os pés pra fora da cafeteria. Um vento forte quase levou minha sombrinha, só não levou porque mãos fortes me ajudaram a segurá-la. Mãos de Edward.

– Obrigada – disse voltando a entrar na cafeteria. Ele me olhava tão profundamente que pensei que ele estaria vendo minha alma.

– Se você quer ir tanto para casa eu posso levá-la – ofereceu, mas logo tratou de se corrigir, pois era muita informação pra eu absorver – Prometo não tentar nada. Sei que tenho fama de galinha, mas não de aproveitador.

Concordei com a cabeça. Suas palavras emanavam a verdade, mas por mais que a proposta fosse tentadora eu não poderia voltar pra casa com ele.

– Espero a chuva passar.

– Você é muito teimosa, sabia? Essa não é qualquer uma chuva, é uma tempestade – disse tentando me convencer a aceitar a oferta. Passamos algum tempo discutindo sobre isso, e finalmente cedi. Não teria como voltar pra casa. Somente Edward poderia me ajudar.

Entrei em seu Volvo com o maior cuidado, tentando não inundá-lo, pois eu estava encharcada. A sombrinha não tinha adiantado em muita coisa.

– Não precisa se preocupar tanto com o carro. Depois eles o lavam – mesmo sabendo que ele estava mais molhado que eu não poderia deixar de me sentir culpada por estar molhando o carro dele.

– Onde você mora? – perguntou ligando o carro.

Dei todas as informações que ele precisava para chegar lá, mas no meio do caminho fomos parados por um policial. Todo o bairro que eu morava havia sido interditado por causa da tempestade Sandy. Grande parte das casas havia sido destelhada, estavam inundadas ou haviam desmoronado. Depois que ele falou que casas haviam desmoronado não escutei mais nada. Tudo que o policial conversou com o Edward não passava apenas de uma música fúnebre de fundo.

Não sei como cheguei à casa de Edward, só percebi que não era minha casa quando olhei para o lado e vi que estava deitada em uma enorme cama de casal e tinha um enorme guarda-roupa do meu lado direito e do que esquerdo tinha uma porta. Com certeza daria acesso ao lavabo. Balancei a cabeça e encontrei Edward me observando.

– Essa é sua casa? – perguntei baixinho, ainda não tinha acreditado que estava vivendo aquele pesadelo. Não sabia nem se tinha um apartamento para morar mais! Ele apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. Acho que nem ele nem eu sabíamos como agir.

Voltei a afundar na cama e cobri meu rosto com as mãos tentando que ele não me visse chorando, mas todas as minhas tentativas foram em vão. Senti que ele estava deitado do meu lado e cuidadosamente tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto e começou a acariciá-lo. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e fiquei arrepiada. Nunca tinha sentido isso e nem nada parecido com ninguém. Eu sabia que ele estava muito perto, mais perto que o aconselhável, pois quem em sã consciência conseguiria ficar longe de Edward Cullen quando estava em seus braços protetores.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – disse limpando algumas das minhas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo meu rosto. Ele colocou seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço e ficamos ali durante um bom tempo.

Não sei dizer como resistir tanto tempo ao impulso de mexer naqueles cabelos acobreados. Eles eram tão macios que quando meus dedos os encontraram não quiseram sair dali tão cedo.

Ter Edward tão perto de mim estava começando a agitar minha cabeça. Nunca pensei que algum dia ficaria tão perto dele e quando menos esperei estava deitada em uma cama com ele ao meu lado.

Seu perfume misturado com seu cheiro era delicioso. Sabia que quanto mais tempo eu ficasse ali mais seria doloroso esquecer, mas eu não me importava naquele momento. Somente queria aproveitar a única oportunidade que tinha.

Não sei em que momento dormi, mas acordei sentindo algo apertando minha cintura. Era a mão de Edward. Sorri abobalhada e com muito cuidado afastei sua mão de mim e fui até o banheiro. Nunca estive em um lugar tão luxuoso antes!

Depois de observar aquele lugar bonito resolvi tomar um banho. A água estava na temperatura ideal e o sabonete tinha o mesmo cheiro de Edward. Suspirei deixando que a água percorresse cada parte do meu corpo.

Somente quando desliguei o chuveiro que me lembrei de que provavelmente não teria mais um lugar para morar. Peguei a toalha e comecei a me secar, olhei para as roupas que estavam no chão e notei que não eram as minhas. Pareciam ser de uma mulher um pouco menor que eu e muito elegante. Fiquei imaginando se eram da namorada de Edward, mas até onde sabia ele não tinha namorada ou será que tinha e ninguém sabia?

Vesti aquelas roupas, pois não queria ficar somente com aquela toalha.

Quando voltei ao quarto, encontrei-o vazio, mas tinha um vestido e roupas íntimas, e ao lado havia um bilhete.

_"Use essas roupas limpas, Bella. As suas ainda estão molhadas. Te espero na cozinha para o café da manha. É só descer as escadas e virar a direita. _

_Edward Cullen."_

Voltei para o banheiro, mas agora com um vestido e com aqueles pedaços de pano que as pessoas denominavam calcinha e sutiã. Penteei meus cabelos com os dedos e optei por um coque para tentar disfarçar a bagunça que estava meu cabelo.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar na cozinha. Não fazia a menor ideia do que encontraria ali, e me surpreendi com o que vi. Edward terminava de fritar alguns ovos. Parecia que aquela era sua profissão há muito tempo. Não havia nenhuma empregada por perto, então conclui que ele preparou aquela comida sozinho.

– Pensei que iria demorar mais – comentou me observando da cabeça aos pés. Corei tentando não pensar no que ele estava pensando, ainda mais sabendo que _ele_ tinha escolhido as minhas roupas.

– Não tinha muita coisa para fazer lá em cima – ele concordou e nos serviu.

Estava tão delicioso que comi mais que o normal, porém não me arrependi. Tinha certeza que seria a primeira e única vez.

Depois fomos para a sala e conversamos até quase a hora do almoço.

– E as minhas roupas? – perguntei, pois estava desconfortável dentro daquele vestido apertado.

– Acho que já secaram, vou pegá-las para você.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a um cômodo que não conhecia. Seu andar parecia de um leão atrás da caça. Ah, como eu queria ser a caça...

Edward voltou mais rápido que previ e estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Quer ajuda para tirar esse vestido? – meus olhos deveriam estar tão esbugalhados que ele riu –, quer dizer, desabotoar seu vestido.

Não sabia que ele era tão atrevido. Bufei irritada, por que ele tinha que agir desse jeito? Só fazia meu desejo por ele aumentar. Agora sim, eu entendia sua fama de galinha. Ele era irresistível demais para não se deixar seduzir. Estava sendo mais que difícil continuar perto dele sem me entregar, mas era melhor assim. Não queria ser só mais uma em sua lista.

Troquei de roupa o mais rápido que consegui e voltei à sala. Tinha me lembrado de que tinha um apartamento ou o que sobrou dele.

– Preciso ir embora, tenho que saber como esta meu apartamento – Edward me olhou triste, por um momento achei que ele estava daquele jeito por minha causa, mas quem se interessaria por mim? Ele só estava triste porque não tinha sido mais uma em sua cama.

–Tudo bem, mas acho que pouco adiantar, já que ontem o guarda disse e a área continuaria interditada por tempo indeterminado.

Subimos para que pudesse pegar minha bolsa e ele pegar a chave do quarto. Olhei para todos aqueles móveis que nunca teria. Aquele nunca seria meu mundo.

– Vamos Bella? – Edward perguntou entrando no quarto. Levei um susto e coloquei a mão no peito tentando controlar minha respiração.

– Você quase me matou de susto, Edward – falei irritada e ele caiu na gargalhada, mas quando percebeu que estava seria seu sorriso sumiu.

Ele se aproximou de mim ficando poucos centímetros da minha boca. Por um momento pensei que ele me beijaria, mas apenas sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Eu só mato de prazer, Bella.

Como se já não bastasse fazer minhas pernas ficarem bambas ele ainda deu uma leve mordida no meu pescoço. Tive que me apoiar em seus ombros largos e musculosos. Edward me puxou para mais perto e disse.

– Eu juro que tentei ficar longe de você, Bella, mas não posso resistir a essa tentação.

Edward aproximou seus lábios doa meus e me beijou. Fiquei sem reação por um instante, mas quando vi que aquilo não era um sonho retribui ao melhor beijo da minha vida. Nossas bocas dançavam num ritmo frenético, nossas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro sem pudor, e quando me dei conta Edward estava deitado em cima de mim na cama terminando de abrir meu sutiã.

Ele beijou carinhosamente cada um dos meus seios e em seguida deu uma leve mordida. Agarrei os lençóis da cama com toda a forca enquanto tinha as melhores sensações de toda minha vida. Suas mãos sabiam exatamente os locais que me davam prazer. Sua boca era como brasa no meu corpo que estava pegando fogo. A única coisa que sabia era que a temperatura naquele quarto estava muito quente.

Edward foi descendo sua boca pela minha barriga ate que chegou a calcinha.

– Fiquei a noite toda imaginando como seria tirar essa calcinha de você, Bella – falou e em seguida a rasgou com as mãos. Dei um grito de susto. Não sabia que ele gostava de sexo selvagem. Ele passou sua língua na minha entrada molhada e me penetrou fazendo com que arqueasse meu corpo em direção a sua boca.

Depois de tanto tempo sem sexo estava ensandecida. Era bem capaz de chegar ao orgasmo em questão de mais alguns minutos.

– Você tem um gosto delicioso, Bella – falou me olhando nos olhos e foi a deixa pra eu vir.

– Edward, estou... – tentei avisá-lo, mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi gemer alto o nome dele.

– É uma visão tentadora você nua nessa cama. Da vontade de usar e abusar desse seu corpo.

– E por e você não abusa? – tampei minha boca chocada. Aquilo não era pra ser dito em voz alta. O que ele iria achar de mim? Edward apenas deu seu sorriso torto e voltou a distribuir beijos pelo meu corpo, me torturando como só ele sabia fazer.

Perdi a noção do tempo com Edward naquela cama, e a ultima coisa que vi antes de cair num sono profundo foi Edward beijando minha testa.

Acordei mais tarde com meu estômago pedindo por comida, ainda mais que tinha trocado o meu almoço por algumas horas de sexo com Edward. Não que estivesse reclamando. Longe disso, mas Edward novamente tinha atrasado meu plano de voltar pra casa, porém eu precisava voltar.

Olhei para Edward que dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado. Estava com a expressão tão serena no rosto que fiquei com pena de acordá-lo, mas era necessário.

– Edward – o chamei acariciando seus cabelos acobreados que eram tão macios. Depois de distribuir alguns beijos em seu pescoço ele finalmente acordou.

– Quero ser acordado todo dia assim.

Disse quando acordou. Ele me puxou pra cima dele e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Pena que seria apenas aquela vez.

Depois de convencê-lo que não teria como me impedir de voltar pra minha casa ele me guiou ate a garagem e fomos para a minha casa. Felizmente a área já estava liberada e não havia previsões que a tempestade Sandy voltasse com aquela intensidade.

Minha casa estava quase intacta, somente parte do telhado que tinha sido levado por causa dos fortes ventos, mas, pelo menos, eu ainda tinha uma casa.

Despedi de Edward sabendo que nunca mais estaríamos tão pertos novamente. Poderia vê-lo de segunda a sexta naquela cafeteria, mas não tinha passado de mais uma em sua cama. Suspirei tentando não chorar e fui me deitar.

À noite me pareceu mais longa que o normal e só consegui dormi quando já estava amanhecendo.

Minha semana seguinte foi exclusivamente de reconstrução. Consegui um pedreiro e finalmente não precisava mais cobrir os moveis com plástico e nem colocar alguns baldes pela casa pra tentar diminuir a água que insistia em molhar tudo.

Os meses pareciam se arrastar longe de Edward. Não sabia que seria tão difícil esquecer uma pessoa, mas estava tentando a todo custo manter minha cabeça ocupada para não pensar nele. Funcionava ate certo ponto, mas às vezes era quase impossível fingir que nada tinha acontecido entre nós.

Ainda tinha uma vaga esperança que ele pudesse vir me procurar, mas depois de duas semanas minhas esperanças viraram pó.

Dezembro tinha chegado e estava descansando em casa quando recebi um telefonema de Rosalie pedindo se eu poderia substituir um jornalista que havia ficado doente. Como não tinha nada de interessante ficar em casa olhando para as paredes eu fui. Encontrar alguns dos meus antigos amigos me ajudou há reanimar um pouco. Rosalie foi a única que percebeu que estava um pouco avoada e triste e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Contei tudo pra ela, mesmo sabendo que ela reprovaria minhas atitudes. O que me reconfortava é que aquele tempo que passei com Edward foi um dos melhores da minha vida.

– E ele nem deu sinal de vida depois? – perguntou. Neguei com a cabeça e ela me deu um abraço tentando me reconfortar.

– Mas nem posso reclamar, sabia que seria assim.

Rose não falou mais a respeito dele e agradeci, pois não sabia se seria capaz de não chorar, e não queria chorar por causa dele na frente de ninguém.

Naquele dia fomos à cafeteria, mas ele não apareceu. Fiquei um pouco chateada e aliviava ao mesmo tempo. Chateada porque não o vi e aliviada por não ter que fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós, porém tinha plena consciência que algum dia ou outro iríamos acabar nos encontrando ali. Só esperava que não fosse tão cedo.

Foi no início de dezembro que o vi novamente. Ele estava sozinho tomando um café na cafeteria em frente ao seu escritório. Parecia que estava esperando alguém. Quando entrei tentei não olhar na direção dele e pretendia me sentar em algum lugar longe dele, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

– Bella, achei que não viria mais – disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não sabia o que falar, então apenas retribui o sorriso – Por que não se senta comigo?

– Eu não quero incomodar.

– Não é incomodo nenhum.

O sorriso nunca saía do rosto dele.

Fiz o meu pedido enquanto ele tomava o resto de seu café. Conversamos pouco. Acho que ele também não sabia o que fazer ou falar depois daquela noite.

Como já estava anoitecendo ele me ofereceu uma carona até em casa. Pensei em recusá-la, mas que mal haveria em uma carona? Mesmo que ficar perto dele fosse trazer aqueles sentimentos que tanto estava tentando esconder e que quando ficasse sozinha a noite seria mil vezes pior.

Respirei fundo e entrei em seu carro luxuoso. Seu perfume estava em cada lugar, era como se fosse possível reviver todos os momentos que passamos.

– Queria conversar com você sobre um assunto importante – disse batucando os dedos no volante do carro enquanto dirigia.

– Que assunto importante? – perguntei curiosa. Parecia que ele estava em uma luta interior para revelar sobre o que era tanto que queria falar comigo. Naquele momento até esqueci que ele estava na cafeteria _me_ esperando.

– Será que podemos mudar o trajeto e ir para minha casa?

– Por quê? – estava receosa, não queria cair em tentação novamente.

– Por que... Por que... – ele parecia caçar as palavras certas, mas não encontrava. Suspirou derrotado e continuou o caminho até a minha casa.

Assim que chegamos lá, convidei-o para entrar e ele aceitou de bom agrado. Ele sabia que era simples, mas nem por isso mostrou que era superior.

– Quer alguma coisa para beber?

– Não, obrigado.

Edward sentou no sofá e ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo até que ele resolveu falar.

– Não sei como isso aconteceu, não estava nos meus planos. Nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso que estou sentindo por você, Bella. Pensei que seria só uma paixão que logo passa, como já tinha acontecido, mas não é bem assim. Desde que beijei seus lábios nenhuma outra mulher teve o mesmo poder de sedução que você. Estou a ponto de enlouquecer sem você.

Eu olhava pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Em nenhum dos meus sonhos mais louco com ele pensei que algum dia ouviria aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca, ainda mais para mim! Eu, Isabella Swan, que não conseguia andar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés.

– Me diz alguma coisa – falou um Edward aflito me chacoalhando pelos ombros.

Sabia que não seria capaz de dizer nada coerente, então fiz a única coisa que meu cérebro foi capaz de pensar. Beijei-o. Aquele beijo foi o que bastou para colocar nossos corpos em combustão que durou por muito tempo naquela noite.

E hoje, 31 de dezembro de 2012, estou com Edward Mansen Cullen, meu namorado, na praia observando a queima de fogos de artifícios na comemoração do ano novo.

– Feliz 2013, Bella – disse beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

– Feliz 2013, Edward – respondi ficando de frente pra ele e ganhei um beijo na boca.

Era o nosso último beijo de 2012, mas muitos outros viriam em 2013.

**FIM**

N/A: O que acharam da one-shot? Gostaram, odiaram? Deixem seus comentários pra eu saber ^^  
Tenha todas um ótimo 2013 e que possamos arranjar um Edward assim também rs.  
Beijos

N/B: Confesso que quase faleci com '' Eu só mato de prazer, Bella. ' Gente, que homem é esse? Doce, quente, carinhoso 3 Bella tirou a sorte grande! E começou um novo ano da melhor forma possível... Ao lado dele.


End file.
